black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor Guthrie
is the beautiful, determined daughter of Richard Guthrie, the wealthiest black marketer in the Bahamas and the chief fence/supplier for the many pirate crews of New Providence Island. Left by her father to oversee all his dealings with the pirates in Nassau, Eleanor owns and operates the tavern on Nassau’s main street. Eleanor wields considerable influence, leading her to form a pact with Captain Flint that will either bring her dream of complete independence to fruition, or doom it entirely. Biography Background Little has been revealed about Eleanor's background, though she is sole heir to her father's vast riches. At some point in her past, she and Charles Vane had a relationship that has since ended prior to the beginning of the series. Season One Eleanor runs the front end of the smuggling businesses, dealing directly with the pirates. A young woman in the presence of ruthless men, Eleanor has learned to take care of herself, fearing no one. Needing money to bribe fellow crewman into backing Flint, Gates goes to the bar for a loan, expecting to be rejected. Against the advisement of Mr. Scott, who says it wouldn't be smart to loan money to somebody who could die or be replaced at any moment, Eleanor decides that backing Flint is the right move and gives him a loan of a thousand pieces of eight. Later that night Elanor finds out that Vane was involved in the death of an important member of Flint's crew, one that Gates had just left after convincing him to support Flint. Eleanor runs the tavern and in the process also finds Vane. In a flash of anger she slaps him in front of his crew. Vane hits her back, striking her hard enough to cause her to fall to the floor. They head into a back room to talk in private, and Vane follows and warns her not to make him forget that he once loved her. Eleanor leaves and heads upstairs, followed by Max. The two proceed to make love, with Max leaving the next morning. Another morning, Eleanor wakes, nude, and broods over the possible sightings of British ships. Should law come to the island, Eleanor's entire way of life would be shattered. Max, still in bed, beckons her over and suggests that Eleanor break away from her father and go into business for herself. The two then proceed have sex again before Eleanor leaves. Vane arrives sometime later hoping to convince Eleanor to give him the good leads he used to receive when the two were together. Eleanor flatly refuses; stating that she isn't holding out on him because of their past like he believes, but because she doesn't like how he handles his crew, Vane storms out. Another visitor, Captain Flint, puts Eleanor in a better mood. He tells her about his ambition of turning the island into its own thriving nation - a Nation of Thieves. He explains that if he can get the supplies and support he needs to take the Urca de Lima, a Spanish treasure galleon, it could forever change the island. Despite the high costs and risks, Eleanor agrees to support Flint. However, her plans interact negatively with Max's, who is working as a middle man to sell a schedule stolen by John Silver, and vital to Flint's plans. When Eleanor finds out, she begs Max to join her, but Max wants to leave the island, and is heartbroken that Eleanor wont join her. Max latter sneaks out, planing to leave the island. When Flint was planning the expedition against the Urca, he told Eleanor that he would need heavier guns to fight such a large ship. Despite Mr. Scott's consternation that they couldn't do so, Eleanor agreed to assist him in finding the larger cannons. Eleanor later told Scott that she was going to get the guns from a large merchant ship that would soon be coming into port, the Andromache captained by Dyfed Bryson. Eleanor then visited her father's bedside where she requested his help in Flint's expedition. He refused her completely and did not even speak to her. Eleanor then told him that at this point after being blacklisted, he only had two choices: to help her with the expedition or go back to Boston to their family as a failure. When a meeting was set up between Vane and Flint to discuss a collaborative expedition against the Urca, Eleanor was impressed by Vane's "proper" behavior. She later approached him in his tent and the two made love. However, the moment was soon spoiled when she heard screaming from outside the tent. The screaming was coming from Max, who was being sexually assaulted in the street by some of Vane's men. Eleanor soon realized that Vane had kidnapped Max and was letting his men use her for sport. Eleanor made a public declaration blacklisting Vane and his crew from doing business ever again on the island. She then gave Vane's crew the option of joining Flint's crew if they ever wanted to work again as pirates. This declaration totally castrated Vane's pirate operation, leading him down a fateful path. When the Andromache arrived in port, Mr. Scott insisted that Eleanor should not do anything violent to take the guns from Bryson. Eleanor promised him that she wouldn't. Eleanor's father eventually seemed to come around to the idea of helping Eleanor and spoke to Bryson privately. Bryson then told Eleanor that he would give her the guns. However, when Bryson and Eleanor's father were speaking privately, Scott noticed that Eleanor had several armed men standing guard ready to take action. Scott saw this is a terrible betrayal. Partly because of this, Scott would throw his support behind Mr. Guthrie, who was secretly planning to sabotage the whole operation. The Andromache left port without giving the guns to Eleanor and taking Mr. Scott as a slave. With Flint off the island chasing the Andromache and Mr. Scott missing, Richard Guthrie took advantage of the situation and stated to everyone on the island that he would be leaving and would no longer be able to purchase their goods. This had the potential to ruin Eleanor. However, knowing that the Royal Navy was now paying special attention to pirate activities on Nassau, Eleanor came up with a bold plan. Her idea was to form a legitimate shipping consortium with several prominent pirate captains on the island. This would give her an air of legitimacy that might keep the cargo and money coming in despite the presence of the Navy. When the Walrus returned to port, they were carrying several slaves they had rescued from the Andromache, including Mr. Scott. Upon their reunion, Scott pleaded with Eleanor to free the slaves. She eventually did and sent the freed male slaves to work on the Black Hind, one of the ships in the Consortium, and brought the female slaves to her tavern to work. Despite this charity, Scott decided that he could no longer work around Eleanor and took a position on Captain Hornigold's ship, the Lion. As the Consortium was about to get underway with their first mission, Vane returned with a large group of men and took over the fortress that controlled the island. He demanded that Eleanor make him a partner in the Consortium or else he was going to destroy all of her ships in the harbor with the guns from the fortress. Without any options, Eleanor relented and agreed to make him a partner. Personality Eleanor has become a strong willed individual, almost to a point of fault. While she has learned to stand strong among pirates, she has been unable to learn her limits and the costs of over-passing them. After the backlash from her banning Vane, her personality changes for the worse. She becomes enraged that the men of Nassau want her to alter decision and feels that they don't care about what is right and wrong. Trivia Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Black-sails-12.jpg Eleanor Scott.jpg BlackSailsEleanor.jpg eleanoroffice.jpg Hannah-New-Black-Sails2.jpg guthrieoffice.jpg Mrs. Mapleton.png Eleanorask.jpg Video References Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Consortium